


nameless

by morningeve



Series: lay your weapons down [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, mentions of the ghost crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningeve/pseuds/morningeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying is easy. Living is harder. </p>
<p>Kanan Jarrus joins Caleb Dume--just another name in the long list of the dead and soon-to-be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nameless

**Author's Note:**

> set some time after s2

The name of Kanan Jarrus has become too big. It’s gossip and whispered made up stories through the Rebel recruits. It’s the Jedi survivor to the Imperial higher ups. At this point, he isn’t even sure it’s him anymore. When he first started, this wasn’t what he meant it to become. Maybe a little notoriety among brawlers at the cantina, at most a name among a handful of smugglers. Certainly not becoming a Jedi commander again, or even the Empire’s number one target.

There is a plan.

Dying is easy. Living is harder. 

Nobody has looked for Caleb Dume in twenty years, so he shears off his hair the first chance that he gets. The cut is messy, but no one will recognize him or with shaggy short hair and an unkempt fringe, so it will do. He’ll be just another blind beggar on the streets. He pawns off most of his armor and uses the credits on a new set of clothes, looser than before and a little bit rattier. Sturdy all the same. His blaster remains securely against his left leg, his lightsaber in its innocuous looking pieces on his belt. No one pays him any attention as he strolls down the packed streets to the docks. As promised, the modest-looking ship is waiting for him, all in working order.

When he’s in the safety of open space, he comms Ahsoka.

“How are they?”

“Coping.” Her voice is soft and gentle as it always is. “ Each in their own way. Hera’s holding them together.”

Of course she is. Kanan’s heart breaks at the thought of it.

“Ezra?”

“He said he would feel it. He’s trying to convince the others. You’ll need to put distance between us soon.”

“I should be well out of range already.” He thought of his apprentice’s talent. “Even for Ezra.”

“Don’t underestimate the bond an apprentice has with their master,” she chides.

“Never.” He still dreams about the day he lost his.

“May the Force be with you, Kanan.”

This could well be the last time either of them speak to each other. “May the Force be with you.” He punches in the coordinates to the hyperdrive and blasts off into space, the stars streaking behind him. 

Kanan Jarrus joins Caleb Dume--just another name in the long list of the dead and soon-to-be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> #AhsokaLives but not everyone knows it. Her story is next! I also have the rest of Kanan's story written out, but it won't make much sense without Ahsoka.


End file.
